Everything's So Different Without You
by Yukitarina
Summary: Semuanya terasa berbeda tanpamu, Kak...


_A/N: Buat Urja "pick-4", this is the gift for you… Maaf, maaaaaf lahir batin karena saya lupa tanggal pasti ultahnya…pokoknya Maret kan…? T.T Maaf banget, saya payah kalau masalah ulang tahun, ultah ortu aja saya suka lupa… Moga-moga Urja suka ya… Saia bikin fic tentang Prince Charming-mu :D I made this with all my heart, karena sama seperti Saga, saya juga seorang kakak, juga seorang sahabat. :)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own SS characters_

_Listening to: _

_Lunar Dreams – S.E.N.S (kalau bisa sambil dengerin instrumental ini ya...udah saya kirim lewat email, muahahaha, kurang baik apa si Yooki… *diinjek sampe penyet*)_

_Everything's So Different Without You – Billy Ocean_

* * *

*

_**Everything's So Different Without You**_

*

By Yukitarina

*

Dengan begini, dia akan terbebas dari ulah junior-juniornya yang sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi itu.

Saint Gemini yang penuh kharisma itu melangkah menuju mesin soft drink di sebuah swalayan Amerika. Ia memasukkan beberapa sen ke dalamnya, dan sekaleng _cola_ pun muncul dari sana. Ia langsung membuka _cola_ itu, lalu meminumnya. Entah apa nama kota yang baru ia kunjungi ini, yang jelas kota ini sudah berada di luar wilayah Tokyo. Mata birunya menerawang tak tentu arah—ia sama sekali tidak berpamitan atau mengatakan pada sahabat-sahabatnya, juga junior-juniornya, tentang kemana ia pergi. Ia hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat bertuliskan "Saya pergi."

Setelah membayar _cola_-nya, ia melangkah keluar dari swalayan, lalu menyusuri trotoar tanpa tujuan.

Lelah…

Lelah karena menjadi yang tertua. Lelah karena menjadi seorang kakak. Ia butuh beristirahat, jauh dari semuanya. Dan hanya sekaranglah kesempatannya.

Ada saat-saat di mana ia termenung, bertanya-tanya, mengapa selalu dia, dia, dan dia yang dijadikan landasan terakhir, atau tempat sampah, tempat pelampiasan masalah junior-juniornya. Bukankah masih ada Aiolos, Shura, Dohko, bahkan Shion? Tetapi Shura semakin lama semakin sama saja dengan anak-anak itu. Aiolos juga lebih banyak menjadi penasihat, sementara Dohko dan Shion seringkali menyepi untuk mengisi hari tua mereka, sehingga tidak sempat berkutat dengan keributan-keributan di Kido's mansion atau Sanctuary.

Sama sekali tidak adil.

Saint Gemini itu juga butuh ketenangan.

Bukan tagihan-tagihan listrik, air, pajak, dan telepon yang membengkak gara-gara ulah anak-anak itu.

Bukan bogem mentah dari keluarga korban "kerajinan tangan" Deathmask.

Bukan entupan kalajengking Milo.

Bukan hutang-hutang Kanon.

Bukan.

Kadang ia ingin sekali seperti Aiolos, yang jarang sekali mendapat kesialan beruntun sepertinya. Tetapi ketika ia mengutarakan keinginannya tersebut, si Sagitarius itu malah tersenyum sedih dan mengatakan, "Saya malah ingin seperti kamu."

Mata biru Saga memandang sahabatnya tak percaya. "Seperti saya? Kamu mau menderita ria seumur hidup kamu, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu," kata Aiolos, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Saga. "Suatu saat nanti kamu pasti akan mengerti, Saga."

Saga tidak yakin ia akan mengerti, tetapi ia toh menanggapi ucapan Aiolos itu dengan senyum tipis. Senyum putus asa, lebih tepatnya.

Pria berusia 28 tahun itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah taman, lalu duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang ada di sana. Ia tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak bermain petak umpet, dipandu oleh pemuda yang lebih tua dari mereka. Mereka semua terlihat rukun, bahagia, dan—Saga merasakan perih di hatinya saat memikirkan ini—menghargai satu sama lain.

Melihat itu, Saga jadi teringat pada adik-adiknya. Ia benci perasaan ini, ia benci mengakui bahwa, walaupun mereka semua telah begitu menyusahkannya, ia tetap menyayangi mereka…dan ia merasa kesepian ketika mereka tidak berada di sisinya…

Mata birunya yang indah kemudian memandang rerumputan yang basah karena guyuran gerimis pagi tadi. Mungkin akan menyenangkan bila ia berbaring di atas rerumputan itu, mengizinkan sejuk rerumputan menyentuh jaket dan jeansnya. Ia pun berdiri, lalu merebahkan punggungnya di sana. Sinar matahari di tengah gundukan awan mengintipnya, memberikan kehangatan pada kulitnya. Ia akan tidur dengan tenang di sini. Ponselnya sudah ia matikan, jadi tidak akan ada dering _ringtone_ atau pesan yang akan membangunkannya. Matanya pun terpejam, lepas dari nyata dan membuka pintu menuju bawah sadar.

*

*

Belum lima belas menit ia tertidur, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara musik yang berjarak dekat sekali dengannya. _"…losing you…but I just can't make it… I know that I could win…but being alone…just won't do… Being on my own…everything's so different without you…_," begitulah lirik dari musik tersebut.

Mata biru indah itu membuka perlahan-lahan. Sinar matahari yang mulai terik menyambutnya. Dahinya berkerut, mencoba untuk memilah-milah, apakah musik yang ia dengar itu ada di alam bawah sadar atau sadarnya. Lalu, setelah yakin bahwa suara musik itu benar-benar ada, ia bangkit dengan pelan, mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut berasal. Sulit dipercaya, suara itu ternyata datang dari saku jaketnya. Tangannya pun merogoh ke sana, dan ia menemukan…sebuah ponsel.

Saga semakin heran, terpaku. Ia memandangi ponsel tipis itu. Itu bukan ponselnya. Siapa yang telah meletakkan ponsel itu di sakunya? Dan mengapa ia baru menyadarinya? Tapi kemudian ia paham: ponsel itu benar-benar tipis, wajar bila ia tidak dapat merasakan beratnya ataupun keberadaannya.

Ponsel itu masih terus berdering, melantunkan lagu pop 90'an yang sering sekali dinyanyikan oleh Aiolia. Matanya memandang nomor yang tertera di LCD. Nomor telepon Kido's Mansion.

Saga menghela napas. Pasti ada yang bikin masalah lagi, pikirnya. Dia tidak bisa menemukan penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal; telepon untuknya selalu berupa keluhan dan keributan. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkat ponsel itu.

Lagu milik Billy Ocean itu masih terdengar ketika Saga meninggalkan taman. Bukan berarti Saga tidak merasa bersalah ketika tidak mengangkatnya—ia justru merasa sangat gelisah, bahkan merasa kekanakan. Tetapi egonya selalu berhasil mematahkan perasaan itu—apa sih salahnya beristirahat sejenak…? Bukankah selama ini ia selalu ada untuk mereka semua…sekali ini saja ia ingin menghindar, ini bukanlah kejahatan, juga bukan dosa.

Lagipula, menyedihkan sekali rasanya, dibutuhkan hanya ketika mereka semua sedang tertimpa masalah….

_Ringtone_ itu akhirnya menyerah, berhenti. Saga merasa lega, sekaligus murung pada saat bersamaan. Walaupun begitu, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar _ringtone_ lain, berbunyi, "_Click_!" Saga memeriksa ponsel itu, lalu memandang LCD-nya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Ia pun membacanya.

"Saga, tlg plg sgera y… Qt smua di sini lg kesusahan… Tlg… Dr Aiolia."

Benar kan…? Belum juga sehari ia pergi, masalah sudah mengikuti.

Saga menggeleng pelan. Ingin rasanya ia melemparkan ponsel itu ke sungai, ke selokan, ke mana pun. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tetap menyimpan ponsel itu di saku jaketnya.

Ia kembali melangkah, mengabaikan setiap tanya yang mengusik hatinya, tentang apa yang terjadi pada junior-junior dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Lima menit kemudian ia menemukan sebuah hotel. Saga pun memasukinya, menyewa kamar, dan beristirahat. Akhirnya.

*

*

Nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak bisa beristirahat.

Di tempat tidurnya, Saint Gemini itu berguling ke kanan, berguling ke kiri, membekap wajahnya dengan bantal, bangun sejenak, tidur lagi, tengkurap, terlentang, mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya, mencoba tidur lagi, bangun lagi, berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri lagi.

_Apa yang terjadi ya…? Apa yang terjadi di Kido's mansion?_

Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak bisa diblokirnya, terus menyerang batinnya seperti anak panah. Ia pun bangun, menyapu rambut birunya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya? _Ia hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak…apa sih salahnya_? pikirnya _lagi_. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengganggunya, berperang satu sama lain, berusaha untuk menang dan berkuasa.

_Tidur saja. Kau hanya ingin beristirahat._

_Tidak, saya harus kembali, mereka pasti sedang kesusahan._

_Kau tak pernah berarti bagi mereka, hanya dibutuhkan sebagai tempat sampah saja. Menjadi yang tertua bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, kan?_

_Saya menyayangi mereka tanpa syarat. Saya kakak mereka. Saya harus kembali._

Saga menghela napas, memandang langit-langit, lalu pandangannya beralih ke cermin yang ada di sebelahnya_._

Sosok dirinya yang berambut abu-abu dan bermata merah balik menatapnya.

"Tidur saja," sosok dalam cermin itu menyeringai, mata merahnya berkilat-kilat.

_Sialan_.

"Kau tidak berarti bagi mereka," kata sosok itu lagi. "Kau terlupakan. Mereka melupakanmu ketika bahagia, dan hanya lari kepadamu ketika sedih."

Saga menggeleng pelan. Selalu seperti ini…sosok jahat itu selalu muncul ketika ia merasa bimbang dan berada di persimpangan. Tetapi selama ini ia tidak pernah gagal mengalahkannya. Kali ini ia pasti juga tidak akan gagal.

"Ada apa, Saga?" tanya sosok bermata merah itu, kedua sudut bibirnya menyentuh kedua daun telinganya. "Kau kan ingin beristirahat. Tidak usah pulang, mungkin pesan itu hanya main-main saja, kau tahu bagaimana Aiolia, kan?"

Saga mengerjap. Benar juga…mungkin saja junior-juniornya bermaksud mempermainkannya seperti biasa. Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya, dan membaca ulang pesan yang dikirim Aiolia.

Dahinya berkerut. Pesan ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti lelucon. Dan ia sangat mengenal Aiolia—si Leo itu memang terkadang ribut dan jahil, apalagi bila sudah berduet dengan Milo, tetapi dia sama sekali bukan tipe pembohong. Dalam hal ini sifatnya sangat berkorelasi dengan Aiolos.

"Tidur saja, Saga," seringai sosok dalam cermin itu. "Atau berendam, pasti itu akan menenangkanmu…"

"Saya pulang," Saga memandang cermin itu dengan tegas.

Secara ajaib, bayangan dalam cermin itu pun memudar perlahan-lahan. Rambut abu-abu dan mata merah di sana beralih menjadi warna biru, bibir yang tadi berupa seringai beralih menjadi garis diam yang tulus, wajah yang tadinya sadis pun berangsur menghangat. Akhirnya Saga melihat bayangannya sendiri, sosoknya yang sejati, seorang kakak yang penuh kasih sayang dan seorang malaikat bagi sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ia pun turun dari tempat tidur dan segera meniti langkah ke Tokyo.

*

*

Saga menghela napas panjang ketika ia tiba di depan pintu rumah._ Rumah_. Sebuah kata yang indah…yang selalu mengingatkannya bahwa ada yang menunggunya di sana, mendoakannya, dan menyayanginya. Tetapi kemudian matanya meredup ketika sesuatu melintas di pikirannya.

_Benarkah_ ada yang menunggunya…? Benarkah mereka semua merasa kehilangannya? Bukankah ia selalu menjadi pelampiasan masalah, kesulitan, dan tagihan-tagihan yang seharusnya tidak perlu dibayarnya…?

Ia menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah pulang, dan ia akan menghadapi semuanya, apapun yang terjadi.

Ia pun mengetuk pintu.

Suara-suara hentak kaki seketika terdengar. Dan sedetik kemudian, pintu rumah terbuka. Bukan hanya satu orang yang muncul di depan Saga, tetapi semuanya…semua junior dan sahabatnya (kecuali Dohko dan Shion, karena mereka sedang berada di Sanctuary).

"Saga!!" seru mereka, lalu tangannya ditarik masuk dan dalam sejenak ia sudah berada di tengah-tengah semua orang.

Aphrodite-lah yang pertama berbicara. "Saga, kamu kenapa sih kok pergi?? Kamu mau pergi selamanya, ya…kamu marah sama aku?? Maaf banget…aku nggak bermaksud nyusahin kamu…kamu pasti marah karena mawar-mawarku udah bikin susah tetangga sebelah…kamu pergi karena marah sama aku kan?? Iya kan…? Jangan pergi dong, Saga…huuu…huuu…" si Pisces itu tiba-tiba saja terisak-isak, menangis.

…

Suasana seketika hening.

Saga begitu tertegun, memandang Aphrodite dengan sangat heran. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah junior-juniornya yang lain, juga ke arah Aiolos dan Shura.

Semuanya memandangnya dengan sedih.

"Bro…Aphrodite dari kemarin nggak berhenti nangis…," Kanon mulai berbicara. Ia melangkah menghampiri kakaknya. Matanya, yang biasanya pekat dengan keceriaan dan rencana-rencana jahil itu, kini begitu lembut dan tulus, menatap sosok di depannya dengan penuh hormat, seperti seharusnya seorang adik.

"Dia kira lo pergi karena lo marah ama dia…," lanjut Kanon pelan. "Dan gue juga ngira lo pergi karena gue…," kepalanya menunduk. "Waktu kita semua baca pesan kamu…walaupun cuma dua kata, kita semua sadar kalau kita udah keterlaluan banget sama kamu… Kita selalu nyusahin, tanpa mikirin perasaan kamu…kita yang salah… Dan kita ngira kamu akan pergi selamanya…"

…

Saga tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menelusup dalam batinnya, seperti yang ia rasakan ketika ia meminum secangkir cokelat hangat, atau memakan semangkuk sup.

"Kita semua sedih, Saga…," Milo berbicara. Mata birunya memandang ke bawah. "Tolong jangan pergi…selamanya jangan pergi. Karena kalau kamu pergi…kita semua………………………ah sialan…kok gue jadi niru-niru Aphrodite gini sih…," kata si Scorpio itu sambil mengusap-usap matanya, membuat semua orang, termasuk Saga, tertawa.

"Saya juga sering bikin susah…," kata Milo lagi setelah berhasil mengendalikan suaranya. "Maafkan saya ya…"

"Nggak…," kata Saga lembut.

"Kita semua menyayangi kamu, Saga…," kata Mu lirih.

"Maafin saya ya…," kata Aiolia, memegang bahu Saga. Mata si Leo itu juga terlihat bengkak. "Kamu adalah kakak saya setelah Aiolos…"

"Gue gimana?" gerutu Shura, dan semuanya pun tertawa lagi.

"Iya, Shura juga…," kata Aiolia di sela tawanya. Lalu ia kembali memandang Saga lagi. "Aiolos, kamu, dan Shura akan selalu menjadi kakak saya… Saya dulu sudah pernah kehilangan kakak…kalau saya kehilangan lagi sekarang…saya…………," Aiolia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, kepalanya menunduk.

Hening kembali…

Kehangatan itu semakin menyelubungi hati Saga.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka…betapa semuanya begitu menyayanginya, begitu ingin ia tetap berada di samping mereka… Betapa mereka semua merasa sedih karena mengira ia akan pergi untuk selamanya… Saga sama sekali tidak menyangka, dan pada saat bersamaan, merasa bersalah karena telah meragukan adik-adiknya itu…

Lalu Saint Gemini itu memandang junior-juniornya yang lain. Aldebaran sedang mengusap-usap mata, Aphrodite masih terisak-isak, Shaka tersenyum tulus sekali kepadanya, bahkan Deathmask pun menundukkan kepala.

Sementara itu, Camus melangkah pelan ke arahnya dan memegang bahunya. Mata birunya memandang seniornya itu seperti serpihan batu safir yang hangat…bukan dingin seperti biasanya.

Saga tersenyum dan ikut memegang bahu Camus.

"Maafkan kami juga…," kata Shaka yang sudah berada di dekat Saga. Ia memegang bahu Saga yang satu lagi. "Saya, Mu, dan Camus mungkin adalah yang paling dewasa di antara semuanya, tapi kami juga jarang sekali mengerti perasaan kamu…"

"Lo jangan ngilang-ngilang lagi ya…," kata Kanon, memandang kakaknya. "Tanpa lo…semuanya terasa berbeda, Saga… Gue ngerasa kayak kehilangan tangan dan kaki gue… Gue mungkin bukan saudara yang baik…gue suka ngutang, suka bikin onar, suka asal, suka jahil, gue…," Kanon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Walaupun matanya mulai membasah, ia tetap menatap kakaknya.

Saga tersenyum, mengacak-acak rambut saudara kembarnya dengan pelan. "Kamu ngomong apa, sih…?" tanyanya, suaranya mulai serak…

Setelah sunyi untuk beberapa saat, Saga mulai berbicara.

"Saya juga menyayangi kalian semua…," katanya, lirih dan begitu pekat dengan hangat. "Semuanya adalah adik-adik saya, saya nggak pernah membeda-bedakan… Mungkin pada saat-saat tertentu kalian memang bikin onar, tetapi…" Saga menghela napas untuk menahan tenggorokannya yang perih…, lalu merangkul Kanon dan junior-juniornya. "…saya nggak bermaksud untuk pergi selamanya kok… Karena…tanpa kalian, saya juga merasa sendirian… Saya juga merasa…segalanya begitu berbeda…"

Saga kembali tersenyum, mengacak rambut Milo, Aiolia, dan Kanon. "Rumah adalah tempat di mana hati kita berada…," lirihnya kemudian. "Dan rumah saya adalah di sini…bersama sahabat-sahabat dan adik-adik saya…"

Semuanya pun kini berlabuh di pelukan Saga. Semua, kecuali Aiolos dan Shura. Keduanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah itu…dan Saga pun akhirnya tersenyum memandang mereka. Terutama pada Aiolos…

Dengan sendirinya, ia kini tahu siapa yang telah meletakkan ponsel tipis itu di jaketnya. Tidak bisa lain lagi…_Aiolos_-lah yang menyelipkannya di sana. Karena Aiolos bisa melihat kekalutan sahabatnya, bahkan memperhatikannya, dan bisa mengetahui kalau ia akan pergi. Ponsel itu ia selipkan di jaket Saga karena ia tahu Saga pasti akan kembali bila mereka memintanya.

Saga juga akhirnya mengerti mengapa Aiolos ingin berada di tempatnya, yang selalu berakhir menjadi pelampiasan dan keributan junior-juniornya….

Karena, itu berarti, mereka semua mengandalkannya, bahkan mempercayakan hidup-mati mereka padanya…

Tetapi ia tahu, sampai kapanpun ia dan Aiolos akan selalu melengkapi. Saga adalah seseorang yang akan menyelesaikan segala kesulitan, sementara Aiolos adalah seorang penasihat bagi semuanya, seseorang yang menjadi tempat untuk bertanya.

Apapun itu, fungsi keduanya akan selalu sama… Mereka adalah tempat di mana hati semuanya berlabuh, seseorang yang selalu bisa diandalkan, yang selalu mengayomi, memperhatikan, dan tentu saja, menyayangi…

Seorang kakak yang akan selalu bersemayam di hati…

*

**End**

*


End file.
